yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
TV Room
The TV Room (館内, kannai, in the building) is a small room accessible from the Highway. Features The TV Room is a small cylindrical room. Upon the wall lies the TV, which displays a bright smiling face above the static. Inside the TV room is several benches, two on the left and two on the right; occasionally, Desu-Chan may be standing on one of them. If you sit down on one of the benches and press your interact key, one of the channels (decided at random) may play on the TV and cause a fullscreen event. The Channels Channel #1 This bright channel shows an Aztec-style drawing flashing many colors. It is a quite blatant reference to the Aztec Rave Monkey, and even one that spans multiple worlds; not only do the visuals and music here resemble those associated with the Aztec Rave Monkey, but Shield Owl World, Cosmic World, the Radiant Ruins, and the indoor section of the Wind Tunnel also display the image of this channel in their panoramas, as a reference to the same happening with the Aztec Rave Monkey in the original game's Forest World and Block World. Channel #2 This channel shows a mysterious, long-haired black and white being with a rope around its neck. It fades slowly in and out of the screen, never truly displaying sharp features but never truly invisible either. It resembles the huge black creature in the Deserted Town. Channel #3 This channel, longer than the rest, displays a head that will spin for most of the channel, as the background changes color. At the end of the program (marked by the music speeding up then changing to static), the head will begin to swirl and then jump out at the player, then the channel will restart. Channel #4 Perhaps the most simplistic channel in the world, this channel features a white and black drawing slowly shifting and swirling. Channel #5 This calm channel shows several musical symbols, lit up by many colorful lights. It features very calm music. Channel #6 This dark channel features a shadowy Urotsuki floating with a bloodied chainsaw over a background of bright red hiragana あs, a symbol used to denote a kind of screaming in Japan. (it is most famously associated with Uboa, perhaps the most famous event in the original game) Channel #7 In this channel is a large, yellow, flying being that resembles Zero Two. It appears to be being assaulted by a pair of black ghosts. Channel #8 This channel shows the distorted image of a smiling girl with bleeding eyes. As you watch, it twists and distorts itself. Channel #9 This creepy channel displays six beings which resemble quarter rests to some extent. They appear to be singing the channel's BGM. There is a random chance that, when viewing this channel, a fuzzy drawing of a yellow-haired girl with her mouth gaping open will jump up in your face with a sudden noise. Channel #10 This disturbing channel shows an image of a decayed Urotsuki floating around in a strange scene filled with faces vomiting blood, hundreds of people standing on a huge cliff, and a staircase leading into a huge hole. It appears to be a reference to Monoko from the original Yume Nikki, and in addition the holes in Urotsuki's face appear to be similar to patterns of holes known to trigger Trypophobia in those who have it. Channel #11 This channel shows a strange, partially invisible ghost that shifts in and out of visibility. It appears to be mutilated, as its legs and right arm have been taken off somehow. Channel #12 Turn to this channel and you'll see a strange cloaked being walking through strange sights resembling some sort of forest. Channel #13 This channel shows the flashing images of two strange dog-like creatures, with their features conjoined together to form weird shapes. Channel #14 This simplistic channel shows a shifting image of some sort of cloaked being. Channel #15 This strange and bright channel shows a lady in a multicolored kimono with long black hair. She has eyes all over her face (and even one on her neck) and bright blue skin, and she stands in an area of incredibly bright and shifting colors. Channel #16 This channel serves as yet another reference to a fullscreen event in Yume Nikki (this time a reference to the KALIMBA TV dance), as it appears to be several sheep, trees, kanji, and other objects colored in reds and yellows and scrolling across the screen. In the center of the TV is a smiling face that rolls its eyes and closes and opens its mouth constantly. Channel #17 This channel can no longer be viewed in the TV room, although one of its frames can be seen should you visit the culvert surprise in the Old Train Station. (Albeit in sephia monochrome) It featured a strange red, yellow, and blue temple flashing its bright colors. Directions Nexus → Purple World → Highway → TV Room tvshow2.jpg|(channel #1) is this a re-run of an old classic? tvshow3.jpg|(channel #2) watching some horror movies tvshow6.jpg|(channel #3) is this some kind of children's show? tvshow4.jpg|(channel #4) some abstract art channel tvshow1.jpg|(channel #5) listening to the music channel BD_kazyuu_01.PNG|(channel #6) kind of a dark channel Clipboard04.jpg|(channel #7) ghost bullies, perhaps? Clipboard0.jpg|(channel #8) outright creepy. Clipboard06.jpg|(channel #9) specters of the chorus room Clipboard10.jpg|(channel #10) Urotsuki would like to say no thank you ghost.jpg|(channel #11) just another mutilated ghost dude. Clipboard03.jpg|(channel #12) some traveler? Clipboard08.jpg|(channel #13) mystical creatures (a show not recommended to epileptics) Clipboard07.jpg|(channel #14) cloaked creature (with the best music loop ever) Clipboard09.jpg|(channel #15) congratulations on your bad end... just kidding. kalimba II.jpg|(channel #16) another version of a famous show. Tvshow5.jpg|the old seventeenth channel Category:Locations Category:710